Back Bone
by xXAnonymousOneXx
Summary: They're gone, The Cullen's left... But it isn't Edward Bella seems to be missing. BxR pairing. *Warning: Drugs, violence, offensive language and sexual content. Triggers easily found in this story.* All Character rights go to Stephanie Meyer, I'm only responsible for story line and personalities.


**Chapter 1**

I layed still. The wet soil beneath me freezing me to my bones. My eyes glued to the moon. I barely noticed that I was humming 'My' lullaby... The one _HE_ wrote for me... I've probably been here for hours, Charlie would be worried... Maybe I should go home... But the _Pain_... That's the first moment I realized it – Well, maybe not the first – It's obvious now. _He _left, _he_ said goodbye, _he_ broke me, and I hate _him_... _Edward_. The thought of the name ripped a hole threw my heart, not because he's gone... but because he brought _HER_ with him.

She's hated me from the start... but there was always that look in her eyes, that _need_ to be near her. The conversations with Alice after I showed affection to Edward... That Cockbite... I was new, I was alone. He was different, he accepted me, he 'loved' me. I was blinded with the need to be accepted, to be a part of something out of this world... and he jumped at the chance, I was never his, and she was never his either. She left without a goodbye, they all did... but _She left... _Gone.

_Rosalie..._

The thought of her name made me cringe. I want her, I need her.. I love her.. and she's gone. Did she know? Did Alice? Of course they did, why didn't she tell me? Jasper must've known too, he would've felt the emotions.. Did he feel my emotions for her? Did he tell her? Did she reject me already? All these questions yet I still only know 2 things. I love Rosalie Lillian Hale and that Cockbite Edward took my chance at happiness.

That's when it happened...I felt it.. In my back... A bone... A back bone. I hurried to my feet and stumbled around blindly. I surprisingly made it out of the forest and made my way home, to my truck, hoping the rumours were true. "Charlie! Look!" I turned my head, standing in front of my house was a group of people, leading them was Charlie, my dad, Billy Black by his side. Charlie dashed towards me, dropping the map in his hands.. What's going on? Search party?

I was wrapped in Charlie's warm arms and I stiffened... No, this isn't what I need. I pushed him away and started towards my truck again. I hopped in, started the engine and backed out of the drive-way, curious eyes following me the whole time. "Please let it be true, please let it be true, please let it be true." I repeated, speeding up, pushing my truck to it's limits. Minutes later, I pulled into Lauren's drive-way. I knocked quickly on the door three times, moments later, Lauren appeared in front of me, she sneered but I ignored it. By the smell coming off her, the rumours were true. "I need to forget." I said simply.

"Why don't you run off to the Cu-" Her eyes widened. She paused for a moment before nodding, she stepped aside and I stepped into the smoke filled house. I wasn't so shocked to see Jessica, Mike and Katie sitting on the couche, bloodshot eyes and giggling. They did look shocked to see me though. "The Cullen's ditched." Lauren spoke behind me. The other nodded and went quiet. Katie was the first to react, she held her hand out to me, in it held a perfectly rolled joint. Before I could lose my courage, I reached forward...

_October_

_November_

_December_

_January..._

January... mid January. Like all other morning in the past 4 month, I woke up smelling of alcohol, sex and drugs, laying in Katie's bed, naked. After that first joint, Katie quickly learned that I grew severly aroused when high and always jumped at the chance, at first I always woke feeling guilty, I was betraying her... but she betrayed me first. I turned over, reaching my arms out and frowned when I grabbed onto cold sheet. I went to get up and pounding started in my head.

"I don't know if I want to tell her, she'll be broken... and what if she runs back to that Cockbite?" Katie's voice drifted from down the hall, she was coming back to bed. "I don't know... tonight? Yeah, I'll be there." She opened the door and I gave her an accusing yet confused look, she sighed, handed me a glass of water, asprin and sat by my side, waiting for me to finish my water. "Guess I'll have to tell you now huh?" Katie asked with a crooked smile. She tried to distract me. Stretching her arms, arching her back... While naked, this can be very distracting, she didn't bother to get dressed when she got me water.

I watched her long blond hair flow down her back, her heart shapped face, slightly hollowed out from the drugs was still undeniably beautiful. Her skinny, slightly muscled arms crossed over her full chest before slidding down her toned stomach and over her thighs. I groaned quietly, causing her to laugh. The laugh knocked me out of it before I could jump her bones and I shook my head. "Tell me." She frowned and sighed. "The Cullen's are back... All of them..." My heart exploded. I frowned and reached for the Vodka on the nighstand, Katie's hand caught mine. "You just had your asprin, wait a bit." I frowned even more before forcing a smile.

"Good thing we're not going to school again today." She hesitated.. "Actually... we have to... unless you want to get kicked out." I sighed and groaned. I mean, I barely go anymore, but when I do, I keep my grades at an even 50 so I can still graduate. "But we can stay here all day!" I winked, sliding the covers low enough to reveal my breast and stomach. I slid a hand across my chest, my nipples hardened at the familiar feel. My hand continued down my flat stomach and between my legs under the covers, leaving room for imagination. I moaned. Katie's moan followed soon after and she spoke in a husky voice. "Okay, it's alright if we're a little late." I giggled at the feel of her warm body slidding over mine.

"Ready?" Katie giggled as I stumbled down the stairs. After the amazing sex, we got a bit drunk before taking some X (Ecstacy or Molly). I giggled with her and nodded. "C'mon! Cabs here!" Even drunk and high, Katie made sure we'd never drive under the influence. We hopped in the cab and I wasn't surprised to see that the cab stopped to pick up Jessica, Mike and Lauren first, seems like we'll all be a bit late to school.

"WE'RE HERE!" I yelled loudly walking into the office, Jessica smacked the back of my head and Katie burst out laughing, paying me my 5 dollors for yelling our entrance. What I wasn't ready for was the 5 inhumanly beautiful people already in the office. The Cullen's turned to look at me, shocked written in their face. "Oh! HEEYYYY!" I yelled out as Katie continued to laugh. "Long time no see Bitches... and Cockbite!" I yelled, directing the last comment to.. Well... The Cockbite.

"Miss Swan!" We all turned to see the principle looking furious. "I've told you many times! If you come to my school drunk or high, I will call the police!" The Cullens looked even more shocked then before. "I'm not high!" Jessica scoffed. "Yeah, the Cab driver almost killed you for smoking that joint in his car." The principle shook her head. "I'm calling your father, I can't believe he let you leave the house like this!" I rolled my eyes and stook up for my Father.

"Listen here Bitch. My father is a good man and even better cop, yes he knows of my drug problem and we've talked about it, many times, which is why I'm living with this hottie, no drugs in his house? No daughter in his house." She looked even more shocked if that's even possible. I winked at Katie and for my entertainement, I pulled her towards me from the back of her neck. Her lips locked to mine and she instantly let my tongue pass her lips. When we finally pulled out of the kiss. Jessica and Mike were sitting in the waiting room chairs, making out. The Cullens looked confused, angry, surprised, sad... well... a lot of emotions, and the principle was red in the face. "You're father's on his way."

Well crap...


End file.
